


Goodnight Moon

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [20]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Conventions, Declarations Of Love, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Song Lyrics, Supernatural Convention, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared doesn't want to hide anymore; he wants the world to know, but Jensen isn't ready.Jensen isn't ready for everyone to know, but he doesn't want to lose Jared.Idiots.





	Goodnight Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh...I don't think I'll ever get my work done (Lol! Enjoy, guys and gals.)

Jensen frowns immediately after hearing what Jared just uttered from those beautiful, pink lips of his. It's happening all over again. The dreaded talk that they've been having for over 12 goddamn years. The talk that usually ends in a heated argument. The talk that Jared's been wanting to have for a while.

"I'm not ready." Jensen mutters backstage. "End of discussion."

Jared's lips twitch adorably, but there's nothing adorable about the current situation. He's sad. "But I am, Jen. I'm so ready for this. The Show isn't going anywhere now, and...and I think we can do this. Home is stressing me out, and the sooner we can show everyone that it's fake, and that we've been pretending, the better!"

"What about our fans, hmm?" Jensen scoffs. "What about them? Yeah, sure we have money and the show, but for how long? How fucking long until it's all wiped away from us just because you wanna clear your damn conscience? You and I are in love, yes, but not everyone needs to know that."

Jensen feels like a total ass, but he knows he's right. It's no one's business if they're in a relationship. It's no one's business on what they do at nights and early mornings in their hotel rooms and trailer. No one's, and Jensen wants to keep it that way. However, the look on Jared's face says it all.

"Then no one would mind if I gave you space then."

It's said with such finality that it shakes Jensen to his core. Whatever could Jared mean by that? Is he suggesting that they separate? No, that's out of the question. It's inconceivable. Utterly impossible. They can't ever be apart for long. But then...why is Jared about to cry.

Before Jensen can comfort his lover, a volunteer announces that it's time for them to be on stage. Jared discreetly wipes his eyes, telling the woman that they'll be right out. Jensen tries once more to reach out to Jared, but he moves away from his touch.

"Consider this  _our_ hiatus." He says, going out towards the stage.

Jensen follows silently behind after some time, determined to make it right some kind of way.

****

The panel went on normally, Jensen might add. They laughed and joked, though he could tell that it wasn't at all genuine. Jared's a marvelous actor, way ahead of most Oscar winners, but Jensen can always tell when he's not himself or when he's truly upset about something.

Their banters back and forth with each other didn't hold as much weight as they previously did at other conventions. During a break in the panel, Jared wouldn't even look at him. No eye contact; not even a small touch hidden from view. None of it. 

Is this how it's going to be now? Well, if it is, Jensen's not gonna accept it. He can't accept it. Jared and the kids are everything he wants and needs. Show be damned! It's not about the Show anymore, it's about how they feel about each other and what Jensen will do to have Jared stay.

The answer is anything.

****

Jared's sitting in the front row of the crowd now, watching as Jensen assembles a band or something. Looks like he's about to sing a song. The woman in the crowd are gonna eat it up anyway. It kinda makes Jared jealous to be honest. The way this ladies hoot and holler for Jensen when he's up there.

But then the anger from earlier comes back, and Jared ends up crossing his hands over his chest like a small child. Of course he's pissed. He has every right to feel this way. Sure, maybe Jensen isn't ready and he should respect that, but he can't accept it. Jared's unhappy this way. It's time to stop hiding. If he keeps it a secret any longer, he'll have a breakdown.

"You guys ready for a song?" Jensen asks the crowd, getting behind a piano. As expected, the crowd cheers and claps for him. Jared claps to keep up appearances. "Alright. This song is for someone who I love deeply with all my heart. I want them to know just how much I love them. So, here goes."

Jensen plays a few keys on the piano, and begins singing.

_And don't go to bed yet love, I think it's too early, and we just need a little time to ourselves._

_If my wall clock tells me that it's four in the morning, I'll give it Hell._

_Cause I've been trying way too long to try and be the perfect song when our hearts are heavy burdens we shouldn't have to bear alone._

_So Goodnight Moon, and Goodnight You when you're all that I think about. All I dream about. How'd I ever breathe without a Goodnight Kiss from Goodnight You?_

_The kind of hope they all talk about, The kind of feeling we sing about, Sit in our bedroom and read aloud like a passage from Goodnight Moon._

Jared realizes, upon listening to the music and Jensen's voice that he's talking about him. He wants to smile, but it'll take more than that to get him back. Jensen's voice raises with emotion as he sings the second verse, causing the ladies to swoon.

_And sing for me softly love, your song for tomorrow and tell me my name's the one sitting in there somewhere!_

_And dream for me anything, but dream it in color about when all the suns still rising and we don't care._

_Cause I've been trying way too long to try and be the perfect song when our hearts are heavy burdens we shouldn't have to bear alone._

_So Goodnight You, and Goodnight Moon when you're all that I think about. All that I dream about. How'd I ever breathe without a Goodnight Kiss from Goodnight You?_

_The kind of hope they all talk about, The kind feeling we sing about, Sit in our bedroom and read aloud like a passage from Goodnight Moon._

_Oh, from Goodnight Moon._

At this point, Jensen's eyes lock with Jared's, and he starts to sing again. The words melt at his heart; He changes the original lyrics.

_And there you were, I saw my Jared come graceful down the stairs. It's hard to miss the way his eyes light up the room, and steal the air._

Jared can tell that the people around him are confused as to why Jensen is saying such romantic things with his name attached. He doesn't care about that. What he does care about is Jensen.

Using a song to break them out of the closet.

_Just feel his lips lock on to every breath I take and breathe it in. Do you feel us falling? Cause I feel us falling!_

_So Goodnight Moon, and Goodnight You when you're all that I think about. All that I dream about. How'd I ever breathe without a Goodnight Kiss from Goodnight You?_

_The kind of hope they all talk about, The kind of feeling we sing about, Sit in our bedroom and read aloud like a passage from Goodnight Moon._

A few more notes on the keyboard, and Jensen is finished, huffing like he just ran a mile. The audience still cheers for him despite the confusing performance, but his eyes never leave Jared's. The youngest of the two smiles, small tears prickling in his hazel eyes.

Jensen did it. He really did it.

"Everyone," He says proudly. "Welcome to the stage, the love of my life, Jared Padalecki."

It's silent, well, almost silent. There's scattered applause throughout the room, but Jared understands. He stands up happily, grinning from ear to ear as he makes his way up to the stage. He meets Jensen halfway, and what they do next can only be described as heartwarming.

Jensen plants a kiss right on him. Right on the lips. It's sweet and chaste, but it gets the point across to the various members of the crowd. Even without looking, Jared can tell that many of them are picking their jaws up from the ground. 

"I love you." Jensen whispers, staring at Jared.

The slightly taller man leans their foreheads together. "I love you too."

**The End**

****

If only it were that simple. Jared and Jensen confessing their love to everyone. I wish...


End file.
